


Alternate Nightmares

by Stressedtoimpress



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (s), AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst With A Not Happy Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It’s technically two one shots from different AUs, Light Angst, Manipulation, Murder, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Self-Harm, because the first is about fanon JD, fanon JD, like i said, one is heavy one is light, read the description, two years past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: Two short oneshots. The same premise.In a heathers AU, it’s post canon about two years. JD and Veronica are now married and in the middle of the night, one wakes up from a nightmare and the other comforts them.The oneshots are written to mirror each other.The first takes place in an alternate universe where no murder ever happened. The plot up until Dead Girl Walking happened and that’s it.The second takes place up until I Say No (their breakup) except they never DID break up.The first is about fanon JD, how many fans see him. A lost, scared, abused and broken child.The second is about canon JD, someone who yes, experienced a lot of pain, but also murdered three people and manipulated, lied to, and abused his girlfriendSo in a way, I guess it’s a character study?I’m not sure, I should stop trying to be deep





	Alternate Nightmares

“Goodbye, Jason.”

Jason fell to his knees in tears as he watched the building go up in a glorious explosion.

“Mom, _no!”_ He cried, outstretching his arm to the building but to no avail. Tears fell from his eyes and got up and ran towards the building, stumbling as he went, continually falling and picking himself back up _hoping_ to reach the building in time to save her—but it was already much too late.

The air smelled of smoke and everything got hot the closer he got to it. He tripped and fell in front of the building now in ruins, taking a hard fall and landing on his arms, deeply scraping himself up and down them.

He lay curled up in a ball on the hard, rocky ground and cried. Everything hurt and his mom was _gone_. He laid there for hours hoping someone would come help him, but no one came.

His arms stung as the blood soaked into his shirt, his vision blurred with tears.

Eventually, one of the workers found him lying on the ground, a sobbing mess.

The worker crouched down and carefully picked him up, carrying the lost child away from the chaos that had just occurred. Jason wiped his tears as he looked up to see who his savior was, but as he did the worker’s face started to morph into that of his father’s and the barren wasteland of their surroundings morphed into his childhood home.

Jason felt the worker’s arms give way beneath him and he fell, hitting the ground hard. He was weak and struggled to stand up, his vision spinning; his father was angry. The man was yelling furiously, and it was hard to tell what he was saying, but it didn’t sound good. He balled his hands into fists in rage, a half full bottle of beer in his right.

“Dad _stop!”_ Jason wailed, tears coming to his eyes again. His father roared at him to “shut up, you _worthless_ _fucking_ _child!_ ” and threw the bottle down, it crashing and breaking at his feet. Jason fell once more and got caught in the crossfire, a piece of broken glass scraping him across the cheek.

His face stung as the blood ran down his cheek. He just had to wait for his father to storm off and come to his senses again, then everything would be fine, but for now all he could do was cry and endure his father’s wrath.

He was alone.

JD jolted upright in bed with an audible gasp.

Memories came rushing back and breath become shaky. He hugged himself, rocking back and forth and clutching his hair.

He tried to tell himself it was okay and it was just a nightmare, his past is behind him; but to no avail. He could feel tears coming on for real this time.

Veronica woke up beside him and gently grabbed his arm. “Babe, what’s wrong?” she muttered, her voice filled with the remnants of sleep.

“Nothing, just a nightmare, V. Go back to sleep.”

“Shhhh….” Veronica said, reaching up and placing a hand on his chest, gently pushing him down. “Come here.”

He complied, taking a deep breath and slowly lying back down as per her request.

“Now roll over,” She said in a soft and comforting voice. “to your right.”

He nodded and rolled over to his right, facing away from Veronica. He could feel her behind him, pressing herself against his back. She hugged him from behind and and gently kissed his shoulder. She began running her hands up his arms to gently take his hands in hers.

“No, stop.” He whispered, quickly pulling his arms closer to his chest just as her hands were about to reach his wrists.

“Why? What’s wrong?” she inquired.

“My scars…” he said in a voice that’s was almost a cry.

“Hush.” She said, taking his arms in her hands once more. Instinctively, he clenched his arm tightly before losing the tension under Veronica’s soft, warm hand.

Carefully, she grabbed his scarred wrist and lifted it up, bringing it to her face. She kissed it lightly, causing him to bring his arm back down and turn back around to his other side to face her. “Veronica, I-”

“Shhh…” She placed her hands on the sides of his face, running a hand through his messy hair. “Don’t worry about it. I love you, Jason. Scars and all.” She smiled at him.

He wiped away his tears and smiled back at her, briefly pressing their foreheads together for a moment. She never used his first name. She kissed him on the forehead and he turned back around. Veronica cuddled up to him again and he finally relaxed into her arms.

She loved him.

He smiled again and closed his eyes, and they both drifted off back to sleep.

The gunshots rang out in Veronica’s ears as Ram fell down to the ground in front of her, blood coming from his chest.

“Holy crap!” Kurt shouted as he began bolting away from them.

“Stay there, I’ll get him!” JD yelled as he began chasing after the linebacker. “Kurt? Kurt!”

“You killed my best friend!” Kurt screamed hysterically as he ran for his life, being chased in hot pursuit by JD.

Veronica quickly dropped her gun immediately and kneeled in front of Ram, horror striking her as she shook his body. “Ram?!”

“Why are you chasing me?!” Kurt frantically began to try and climb a fence to get away from JD’s murderous rage.

Panic and fear began to rise in Veronica’s chest as she shook Ram’s body again.

_No no no no no nononono_ **_god_ ** _please no!_

“Ram? You’re just unconscious, right Ram? Ram!” Veronica didn’t want it to be true but she knew it was too late. Blood flowed from his chest and stained her hands as she shook his lifeless body.

“Get off the fence! Get off the _damn fence!”_ JD yelled, frightening Kurt enough to lose his grip and fall to the ground. He turned back around to face the murderer and cowered beneath him, the most terrified look on his face.

“I don’t understand!” Kurt desperately cried.

“We can start and finish wars, we’re what killed the dinosaurs! We’re the asteroid that’s overdue!” JD recited maniacally, cocking his gun and pointing it directly at Kurt.

“Stop being a dick!” Kurt yelled through tears, using the only insults he knew.

“The dinosaurs will turn to dust!” JD stepped closer, pressing his gun to Kurt’s head.

“What does that mean?!”

“They’ll die because we say they must!”

**_Bang!_ **

**** JD shot Kurt right between the eyes.

 **** Veronica’s ears rang as the third shot sent the world into silence and Kurt dropped to the ground—dead.

Veronica started to cry as she finally realized that _JD lied to her._ Those weren’t tranquilizers, they were _bullets_.

_Kurt and Ram were dead._

As JD revealed what he had planned all along he came up behind her and wrapped his bloodstained arms around her, saying that godforsaken sentence again, this time with a less romantic meaning.

_“Our love is God.”_

Veronica jolted upright in bed in bed with an audible gasp.

JD sat up next to her as soon as she woke up. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

She took a shaky breath as soon as she remembered who was sleeping next to her.

“Nothing, it’s just a nightmare. Go back to sleep.” Veronica said quietly as she covered her face with her hands.

“No, hun, come here. It’s going to be okay.” He hugged her gently. “Lie down”

Veronica obeyed as they both lied back down.

“Turn to your left.”

She turned to the left away from him as she felt him behind her, pressing himself against her back and his arms surrounding her. He rubbed her shoulder gently and stroked her hair, hugging her.

“It’s okay, V. I’m here. You’re safe.” He whispered into her ear. Veronica nodded gently and tried to relax into his arms. She carefully let go of the tension she was holding in her shoulders and slowed her breathing.

JD could sense she was calming down and squeezed her tighter. “I love you, Veronica…” he whispered into her ear.

There was a pause.

“...I love you too.”

But she wasn’t calm. She knew most girls would calm down from a nightmare after being comforted by their husband, but she just couldn’t relax. As JD fell back to sleep beside her, she could feel the anxiety building in her chest.

She knew about the gun he kept in their closet. She knew that he loved to reminisce to their senior year. She knew that when he “joked” about killing people they weren’t fully jokes. She knew that at any moment he could snap and hurt someone else.

She knew what he was capable of, and she was afraid.

  



End file.
